Softer Heart
by Trialman AKA Soma Cruz
Summary: My first fanfiction. A fluffy and comedic oneshot of a unique pairing: Tails/Vanilla. Rated K for fluff, simple, clean humor and cuteness.


**Softer Heart**

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction, I wanted to do a unique pairing, so I have decided on Tails/Vanilla, I thank Holhol235 of Ace Attorney Online for helping me choose. My writing skills and grammar are not up to scratch, so don't get into a tizzy over it. I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, I am not SEGA you know. I used a random name generator for the name.

(Start the story now)

Tails was walking around with nothing to do. It wouldn't be hard to say that it sure is boring around here. If some old guy on a magic carpet came by saying an island needed help, Tails would hop on gladly. If he was told to find some missing monarch, he'd be off unable to contain his enthusiasm to blow up some Egg Pawns. If he found a letter from Robotnik claiming he kidnapped Amy and locked her up in a hotel, Tails would be off to destroy the hotels.

But no, there was nothing to do. Tails decided to take a seat under a tree and ponder about what Robotnik's up to and maybe what he'd have for dinner, Tails was so hungry, he could eat a Motobug. Sure this peace is what all true warriors strived for, but Tails would easily prefer going on adventure, even if he kept on being told a kidnapped girl was in another zone each time he beat Robotnik.

In short, bored was an understatement for Tails' state. But he was in for a suprise, when a gloved hand was placed on his shoulder, he looked behind him to see the friendly face of Vanilla.

"Anything wrong?" Vanilla asked in her sweet voice.

"No, I'm fine." Tails lied.

Vanilla could tell Tails was lying, and responded, "I do know something's wrong." in her least harsh sounding, serious tone.

Tails then decided to just tell the truth, "Yes, I'm just really bored."

"Well, you know, this peace is what..." began Vanilla.

"Don't even go there." Tails told her, he was sick and tired of people using YouTube Poop quotes in real life.

"Hey, me Prince!" retorted Vanilla in a sarcastic tone.

At this time, neither of them knew how much this sarcastic statement would soften their hearts and change their lives.

"Well, surely we can do something." said Tails, putting aside the previous statement.

"Well, there are some films to watch at my house." answered Vanilla.

"Okay." Tails said in excitement.

(A bit later, at Vanilla's house.)

Tails and Vanilla had decided to watch, Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets. The two of them sat down with some snacks, and put it on.

"So, where's Cream?" asked Tails.

"She's visiting Amy, won't be back for a few days." Vanilla answered in a matter-of-fact way. "Maybe we could spend these few days together." she suggested.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Tails accepted, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

"Alrighty." Vanilla responded, she didn't sound as serious as before.

Tails then asked a question, half-jokingly, half-seriously, "How about a kiss, for luck?"

No prizes for guessing what Vanilla said, "Okay then." (Haha, caught you off guard, didn't I?)

It was only a quick kiss, about 2 seconds, but this set off a spark in Tails heart, something he'd never felt before, next thing he knew, he was noticing some of the more beautiful parts of Vanilla.

"Something wrong?" asked Vanilla.

"Uh, no actually." Tails said as quickly as possible, rubbing his forehead and blushing in the style of Apollo Justice.

In this short space of time, a spark had gone awry in his soul, he was in love for the first time, and the new thoughts and feelings would affect him greatly.

As the movie started, Tails suddenly wasn't able to concentrate 100%, his mind wandered about Vanilla before being promptly awoke from his daydreams by Vanilla asking about his thoughts on Dobby's actions.

"Well, I can't say he's a nice guy." Tails said.

"Well," Vanilla began, "not to spoil anything, but he is a great ally in Deathly Hallows Part 1." She finished. "So, what Harry Potter films have you seen?" she asked.

Tails answered, "Only Philosopher's Stone," and then continued with, "but I have read the books of Prisoner Of Azkanban and Order Of The Nick."

"Order Of The Nick?" Vanilla questioned, "Is that a spin-off?"

Tails then corrected himself, "Um, I meant Order Of The **Phoenix**. Guess I play too much Phoenix Wright."

They sat in silence for a while, until the scene where the car crashed into the Whomping Willow.

Tails, was scared by this since he didn't see it coming, he clinged onto Vanilla as if only she could protect him.

"Don't be silly." Vanilla told Tails. "It's only a movie, nothing will hurt you."

But this action was it, Tails could fully realize his true feelings to the rabbit sitting next to him.

"Um, Vanilla..." the fox began, only to cut himself off to watch and see what would happen to Harry and Ron.

Later, as the disembodied voice was heard for the first time in the film, Tails asked what it was.

"I don't want to spoil the movie." Vanilla answered.

So they continued watching, but Tails' mind was slowly drifting away from the movie to daydreams about Vanilla, only to be brought back by Vanilla at the scene where Harry had to drink the bone regrowth potion.

"Wouldn't want to drink that." Vanilla commented.

"No, it obviously doesn't taste nice." replied Tails.

They both said these exact same things at the Polyjuice Potion scene, only this time, Tails had something to add, "Um, Vanilla, it's kinda hard to say this, but.. but... but..."

"You can tell me anything you want, Tails" answered Vanilla.

Tails went for it, "I.. l... lo... I love you."

At this point, Vanilla's ears shot up in shock, she had a crush on Tails for as long as she could, but didn't think he could ever like her back, and then was more surprising for her when Tails kissed her, after a bit of hesitation, she returned the kiss.

Vanilla then decided to confess, "Well Tails, I've had this crush on you for the longest time, but I didn't think you'd think the same, and I'm so happy that you do."

At this point, the rest of the movie was ignored as the two new lovers kissed and complemented each other.

That night, the couple feel asleep in each other's arms.

(End of story)

Well, that ends my first fanfiction, I hope you liked it, and I also hope I captured the feelings of 'first time in love' well and I hope that I've managed to write a good fluffy oneshot.


End file.
